Bonnie Swanson
Bonald "Bonnie" Swanson (née White) is the wife of Joe Swanson and the mother of Kevin and Susie Swanson. Bonnie was pregnant for the first 122 episodes of Family Guy, but in the 123rd episode, Ocean's Three and a Half, she gave birth to Susie and would no longer be pregnant for the rest of the series. Biography Marriage to Joe Little to nothing is known about Bonnie's life before she met Joe, aside from the fact that she used to work as a stripper (Internal Affairs). Bonnie first met and fell in love with Joe back when he could still walk. Bonnie was at work and a bunch of cops came in to arrest a bunch of strippers for possession of illegal drugs. When Joe and Bonnie locked eyes they fell in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Joe watched Bonnie dance and later joined her on stage for a sexual extravaganza. At the time of the duo first meeting each other, "Africa" by the band Toto was playing and has then since become "their song". Bonnie admired Joe's athletic abilities and grizzled-cop attitude and this is what made her finally see him as "the one". After a few good years of dating, they officially got married and spent many wonderful years together as husband and wife. They had their first kid after about 5 years or so of being married and named him Kevin. A mere 16 years later, they decided to have another child, which they named Susie. Shortly after Bonnie became pregnant with Susie, Joe became crippled after a criminal shot him in the spine paralyzing him from the waist down for the rest of his life (Joe's Revenge). Bonnie still stayed faithful to Joe and continued to be his wife, even though he would no longer be the tough guy athlete she married. Moving Into Quahog Sometime after the crippling of Joe and before the birth of Susie, The Swanson Family moved into the house next to The Griffin House on Spooner Street in Quahog, Rhode Island. There, Bonnie met Peter Griffin and his wife, Lois Griffin, who would eventually become her best friend. Birth of Susie After a mere 6 years of being pregnant with Susie, Bonnie finally gave birth to her in the episode "Ocean's Three and a Half". Since then, Susie has been a living member of the family. Martial Deterioration Despite Bonnie previously claiming to be perfectly okay with spending the rest of her life with Joe the way he is (Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air), Bonnie has slowly grown to start hating Joe, starting with the later seasons of the series, somewhere around the start of Season 13. Episodes such as "Brokeback Swanson" and "The Heartbreak Dog" feature Bonnie leaving Joe, not being grimly dissatisfied with his handicap and not wanting to deal with him anymore. Episodes such as "Foreign Affairs", "The Boys in the Band", and the aforementioned "The Heartbreak Dog", feature Bonnie cheating on Joe, mostly with other strong and prolific men, who have the ability to walk. Bonnie's hatred for Joe has even become so extreme that she has tried to commit mariticide upon him, as seen in episodes such as "Brian the Closer", where she bought a house that was slanted over a bunch of sharp rocks, in hopes of rolling his wheelchair off of it and killing him and "Take My Wife", where Joe mentioned that Bonnie puts broken shards of glass in his food. Future & Death In "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure", Stewie went to the future and saw an elderly Joe Swanson, widowing his late wife, Bonnie. Joe said that Bonnie was an organ donor, so that when she died, he got her legs. Joe proceeded to proudly walk around the retirement home, with a pair of dead old lady legs. Due to this future being nullified, it is unknown if this will still happen in Bonnie's future. Appearance Bonnie Swanson is a woman with light olive skin and wavy dark black hair. Her hair was auburn in her first episode appearance, "A Hero Sits Next Door". Also, starting with that episode and ending with "Ocean's Three and a Half", Bonnie was pregnant with Susie Swanson, giving her a slightly fat belly. After giving birth to her, however, she quickly lost the baby weight and became fairly thin. She wears a purple dress, pink pear earrings, pink lipstick of the same color, and dark purple shoes. She talks in a high-pitch but also hotly calm voice, that makes her sound like she has nasal congestion. Personality Bonnie is a calm lady with a lot of repressed emotions. Deep down, she is a wild and crazy party animal who just wants to get drunk and have sex. However, since she has to raise her crippled husband, who is bound to his wheelchair, she can't do any of that and has to be a calm, decent, regular average lady. Relationships Joe Swanson Bonnie and Joe are husband and wife. When they first got married, the two of them were just as crazy and adventurous as each other. They were energetic and they exercised all the time, going hiking, climbing mountains, cross country dirt biking. You'd never hear the end of it. They were crazy nymphomaniacs too, having sex with each other many times every single day. However, one day, Joe got crippled and he could no longer move around anymore. This was way after Bonnie had married Joe and so she had to put up with him being this way. In the episode Believe it or Not ... Joe's Walking on Air, Bonnie said that she was okay with spending the rest of her life that way. However, way later in the series, starting somewhere around Season 13, Bonnie started to hate Joe. She started to hate him so much, that she made multiple attempts to kill him and had been undeniably proven to cheat on him many times. Kevin Swanson Bonnie is the mother of Kevin. She just mothers him around and stuff. She sent him off to the military and expects him to be a tough guy. Though it's usually his dad that wants that, she just kind of sits on her ass and allows it. Susie Swanson Bonnie is the mother of Susie. She loves Susie and cares for her like a baby. She enjoys breast feeding her, carrying her, playing with her and taking her to preschool. Like how Lois is oblivious to Stewie's talking, she is oblivious to Susie's Patrick Stewart voice in her head. Lois Griffin Bonnie and Lois are best friends. The two of them have stayed together through thick and thin, and she's the closest thing that Lois has to an official friend. Bonnie isn't official, because she debuted in the episode A Hero Sits Nextdoor, but her only other friends were Loretta, who was hated and she died, Donna, who didn't join her friend circle until The Cleveland Show got cancelled, and Kimi, who didn't appear until waaaaaay off in the episode Take My Wife. So, she's been friends with Bonnie for the longest time. Chris Griffin In later seasons of the show, Bonnie started to develop a crush on Chris. She had officially become an ephebophile and she perfered Chris over Joe. Chris throught that Bonnie was hot, just like all teenage boys do, and Bonnie saw this as an opportunity for them to be together forever. However, at no point, would she ever have the ability to admit her love for him and officially start a relationship. Not unless she killed Joe. This is one of the things that started her on her quest for killing Joe. Donna Tubbs-Brown Bonnie is friends with Donna Kimi Quagmire Bonnie is friends with Kimi. Meg Griffin In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", Bonnie trusted Meg with babysitting Joe, while she was on vacation. Brian Griffin In "The Heartbreak Dog", Bonnie and Brian fell in love and ran away. They did not get along and they eventually broke up. Episode Appearances *A Hero Sits Next Door (First Appearance) *Mind the Baby Gap *Love Thy Trophy *A Picture's Worth $1000 *Wasted Talent *Da Boom *I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' (no lines) *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? (Mentioned) *Pubic Indecency *Lethal Weapons *There's Something About Paulie *The Thin White Line *The Sandloss *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *And the Wiener Is ... *Blind Ambition *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Petarded *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire *Brian the Bachelor (Voice Only) *The Perfect Castaway (no lines) *Petergeist *Full Metal Jackass *Bango Was His Name, Oh! *Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure (Future Version; Corpse's Legs Only) *Chick Cancer *E. Peterbus Unum *Long John Peter *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *The Juice is Loose *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Back to the Woods (Mentioned a Missing Bonnie) *Dog Gone *Mad Mex *Ocean's Three and a Half *New Star Stew-Dent *Stew-Roids *No Meals on Wheels *Peter's Two Dads *Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air *Play it Again, Brian (Mentioned) *FOX-y Lady *Lois Kills Stewie *Road to the Multiverse (Disney Version) *Quagmire's Baby *April in Quahog (Mentioned) *Quagmire's Dad *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *Brian Griffin's House of Payne *Go, Stewie, Go! *Dial Meg for Murder (Mentioned) *Ratings Guy *Foreign Affairs *The Splendid Source *And Then There Were Fewer *Lottery Fever (Mentioned) *Baby, You Knock Me Out *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *The Mortician (no lines) *Amish Guy *Teigs for Two *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Road to Germany *Save the Clam *Call Girl *Secondhand Spoke *The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair *Seahorse Seashell Party (no lines) *Finders Keepers *200 Episodes Later *Forget-Me-Not (no lines) *Cool Hand Peter *Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q. *And I'm Joyce Kinney *Total Recall (no lines; Special Opening) *Burning Down the Bayit *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *7th Kevin *Internal Affairs *The Giggity Wife (Mentioned) *Turban Cowboy *The Old Man and the Big C (Mentioned) *High School English (Literature Version) *My Little Brother *Joe's Revenge *Road to the North Pole (no lines) *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *Brian's Play *Valentine's Day in Quahog *12 and a Half Angry Men (no lines) *Friends Without Benefits *Mom's the Word *Yug Ylimaf *Life of Brian (no lines) *Grimm Job (no lines) *One of the Girls *He's Bla-ack! *A White for the Coloreds *Turkey Guys *Hot-Pocket Dial *Fighting Irish *The Book of Joe *Take My Wife *Kimi Stupid Love *Pilling Them Softly *Underage Peter *Chap Stewie *The Heartbreak Dog *Once Bitten (Mentioned) *Dr. C and the Women *Take a Letter *Peter's Got Woods *The Peanut Butter Kid (no lines) *Roads to Vegas *New Adventures of Old Tom *The 2000-Year-Old Virgin *Brokeback Swanson *Inside Family Guy (no lines) *The Simpsons Guy *Roasted Guy (no lines) *Road to India *Papa Has a Rollin' Son *Stewie is Enciente *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph (Biblical Version) *#JOLO *Run, Chris, Run *Meg Stinks! (Voice Only) *A Lot Going on Upstairs *The Boys in the Band *Saturated Fat Guy (no lines) *Passenger Fatty-Seven *House in Horror Hell *Fresh Heir *The Dating Game *Gronkowsbees (Mentioned) *V is for Mystery (Mystery Version) *Cop and a Half-Wit *How the Griffin Stole Christmas *At Her Lois *The Peter Principal (Voice Only) *A House Full of Peters *Emmy-Winning Episode *Dry Hump Only *Meaty Petey *The Finer Strings (no lines) *A Call Too Far *Nanny Goats *Peter in Purgatory (no lines) *Veteran Guy *Follow the Money *HttPete *Switch the Flip *Cash Meg Ousside *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Are You There God? It's Me, Peter *Three's Company *Quagmire's Sexual Misconduct: Not on Tape *Family Guy Viewer Mail #3 (Genderbent Version) *Genetic Mutilation *The Quagmire Housefire *Winter is Dumbing *Brian Come Home for Christmas *The Unkindest Cut *Brian Dates a Bitch *Mort Almighty *GriffinTube *My Wife is Your Wife *Green With Envy *Family Guy Through the Years (1950's Version) *Married ... With Cancer *Married ... Without Cancer *Dead Dog Walking *Pawtucket Pete (Dream) *Regarding Carter *Stand By Meg *Con Heiress (Voice Only) *Griffin Winter Games *Trans-Fat *Family Guy Lite *No Giggity, No Doubt Trivia *In "Love Thy Trophy", Lois calls Bonnie "Debbie" after Joe and Cleveland stall the foster parents. Alex Borstein reported she had slipped up when giving the reading and no one noticed. On the UK release date of Family Guy Season 1, the description for "A Hero Sits Next Door", coincidentally makes the same mistake in mentioning Bonnie's name as Debbie. *Also in "Love Thy Trophy", Bonnie is shown to become sexually excited while watching her husband lie to strangers. *In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", it is hinted that Bonnie smuggled cocaine for a man named Ricardo. In the same episode, Bonnie states she'll be back because she really needs to keep getting voiceover checks in order to support her gambling habit, referring to Jennifer Tilly's side career of professional poker. *In "And Then There Were Fewer", it was revealed that James Woods punched Bonnie in the throat because she sounds the way she does. *Bonnie appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog". She also has a very brief appearance in the uncensored version of "Turban Cowboy" as the guys line up at the airport to make their first skydiving jump. *Peter notes that he can see into Bonnie's window from Stewie's room in "Grimm Job", although Stewie picks Lois over Bonnie. *At Bonnie's 46th birthday party in "The Heartbreak Dog", she confuses Brian's approach for Joe. When he calls out her name, she reminds "Joe" that he can call her "Bonald" in private, leaving Brian to wonder if that is her real name. *Her maiden name is "White". This makes her and Cleveland the two people on Spooner Street, whose maiden names are colors. It's also a hidden racist joke because Bonnie is Caucasian (white) and Cleveland is African-American (black or more archaically, brown). Bonnie's last name being White could also be a play on Betty White from The Golden Girls. This is a good connection, because Bonnie starred as the secondary character on The Quahog Girls and went under her maiden name in this series. Betty was also the secondary character on the parodied show, who went under her maiden name. Bonnie is in fact, in the role of Betty in this series, so this connection is absolutely perfect. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Major Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Married Category:Swanson Family Category:Brian's Girlfriends Category:Lawful Good Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Adulterers Category:Ephebophiles Category:Coffee Shop Friend Circle Category:The Quahog Girls Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Perverts Category:Voices of Reason Category:Ravens Category:Generation X Category:Hot Characters Category:Pink Collar Workers Category:White Family